taken in thought
by JasmineMorganSalvatore
Summary: Caroline is taken by Silas and Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan go on a desperate search to find her Ships - Klaroline/Stebekah
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my 3****rd**** Klaroline story since they are my favourite ship in TVD!**

**Anyway I hope you like it and please leave reviews **

**Enjoy x **

I was walking out of the grill, after drinking away my heartache over Tyler. I just couldn't believe Tyler was gone but what upset me even more was the person who made Tyler go. That annoying, cocky hybrid who thought he was the biggest baddest wolf. Well he is. I can't believe even now, I still am attracted to him! He killed Jenna, tried to kill me and Tyler so he could complete his transition into a hybrid (lucky Damon was there to free us), turned Tyler into a hybrid, made Stefan turn off him emotions, made Tyler bite me and countless other things and still after all he has done, I still can't stop thinking of him. I know it's wrong to think of him but I can't help it. The way his eyes twinkle when he talks to me, his accent which enthrals me, his gorgeous face and smile which makes me want to smile back and the way his dimples form when he talks to me. But when he touches me it makes my heart jump and gives me little butterflies in my stomach, something that hasn't happened with any other guy I have been with. _Stop it Caroline!_ I tell myself. How can I think of Klaus when Tyler is gone, forever. The thought of him never returning made my eyes water. The sound of footsteps brings me to a slow halt. I peer into the darkness and see nothing. _Probably just an animal._ But since when was it ever an animal in Mystic falls. I quicken my speed and the footsteps rapidly increase. I can feel a pair of eyes on me, somewhere in the darkness. I hug myself as I walk faster, eager to get to the safe haven of my house. _I wonder if I should go to Klaus's house. _I can't believe again, I had thought of Klaus and even more, thought of getting that monsters help. I can take care of myself. I am a vampire. I was too deep in thought to feel that the thing that was following me was right behind me. I felt a shooting pain as something shot into my leg. I cried out and felt my whole body fall to the ground. _Help me Klaus _was the last thing I thought before I descended into a black pit of nothingness.

**Hope you liked it guys. I will update with a new chapter and should be on by Monday x **

**Please leave reviews, both love and hate I don't mind. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter guys x **

**Review and follow the story if you like it x**

**Enjoy **

Stefan POV:

_Elena, Elena, Elena. _Is that all I thought of nowadays? The fact that she chose Damon over me? I always knew she had an attraction to him and I always knew at some point she would act on it. And she did. She's different now, and I can't bring myself to love her the way I did before she was a vampire. Don't get me wrong, I love her and probably always will but she has changed. Everything's changed. I can't help but think everything that has happened to Elena is my entire fault. If she hadn't of met me then everyone she loved would be alive today. She would live a normal life with no threats. The smell of vervain and blood invades my nose and pulls me from my thoughts. I run towards the smell and kneel down next to the little pool of blood. I dip my finger in it and smooth it over my thumb. It's not human blood but vampire. I search around the area, looking for anything to help me figure out what's happened. Maybe I should call someone? Caroline? I could ask her if Elena and Damon are safe but also to see if she knows anything. Caroline's smart she might be able to help me. I scroll through my phone to Caroline's number and call it. A couple of feet away I hear a phone ring. A flood of dread fills me as I walk over to the ringing device. There lit up on the ground is Caroline's phone. Why would her phone be on the ground? Could she have dropped it? All of a sudden it hits me, the blood is Caroline's. But who would have taken her? Oh god. I go through my phone and immediately begin to call Damon, only realising Damon and Elena are in New York. Damn! Who else could I call? Matt won't be any use and he is too fragile and could get hurt easily. _Tyler? _No Tyler's gone, for good. I keep thinking of who I could call until it pops into my head. It might not be a good idea but he cares for her and if anyone has any clue about whom or what took Caroline, it will be Klaus.

Caroline's POV

My eyes slowly flicker open, revealing a dark enclosed space. The sense of movement rocks me and I realise I'm in the back of a van. A sense of dread fills me as I try to sit up but I can't. I felt like I was paralysed. Still trying to sit myself up, I feel a sizzle of pain against my arms. I scream and whimper out loud, causing a figure to turn around and face me.

"There is no point struggling, there is vervain on the ropes and in case you are wondering, right now, the feeling of been paralysed it due to the workings of my witch. I can't have my bait having a chance of escaping now can I?"

"Who are you" I asked. I tried to peer into the darkness to see if I decipher the man's image but it was useless. What does want with me? What did he mean by bait?

"Who am I? Well dear one, why don't you try to guess?" The man asked.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" I exclaimed. "Is this some sick joke?" I again try to tug on my ropes, desperately trying to loosen them but I was greeted with the acidity of the vervain burning into my skin. I gritted my teeth and stifled a whimper of pain. I wouldn't give this stranger the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

"Well how about I give you a clue?" The stranger said with a hint of malice in his voice "I am the most feared of all the supernatural."

I gasp, realising who I was I trapped in the van with, "Silas" I said. I could hear him chuckle. I felt my whole body shake with fear as the full reality of the situation set in.

"My friends will find me and when they do, they will make you regret you ever rose gain you son of a bitch!" I shrieked. I felt a stinging sensation sweep across my cheek. I clutched my face and saw a face looming over me. I flinched and tried to look away but Silas's hand grabbed my face roughly and held there.

"I don't appreciate threats dear, especially if they are made from a weak baby vampire like you. Do you think I am scared of the Salvatore brothers and their newly made vampire girl Elena? Or of Bonnie Bennett?" A harsh laugh came after, making me flinch back. "That's right, I did my homework. I know who all your friends are Caroline." When he said my name, it sent cold shivers down my spine. The way he said my name was full of evil and malice.

"Well you should be scared of a thousand year old hybrid that will rip your heart out for even considering to take me!" I said. I knew this was true. Klaus cared for me and always said he would never want to see me hurt. I prayed right then, hoping Klaus was looking for me right now, possibly worried and scared about where I was and whether I was alive or dead. Another part of me wondered if he would just leave me. He said I was his weakness and if I wasn't around anymore, then he wouldn't have any weakness and he could return to the evil and bad hybrid he makes himself out to be.

"You see Caroline, that's what I am counting on." Silas said.

What did he mean?

"What do you mean that's what you are counting on?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I want Niklaus dead. And you my dear are his bait. Once he learns of your disappearance, he will stop at nothing to find you because weirdly, deep down he cares and loves you. And I am using that. Once he finds you and comes for you, I am going to kill him." Silas said and through the darkness he smiled.

**I hope you liked it x don't be too harsh, I was tired when I was writing this but I was eager to upload soon. **

**Leave reviews and follow if you like **

**I will update soon but I have mock exams all week so I will upload when I get the chance x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while but here is chapter 3 x**

**Hope you like it **

Caroline POV:

I was Klaus's bait? Why? I think he is underestimating Klaus's feelings for me. When Silas said he wanted to kill Klaus, I felt like a little part of me died as well. I couldn't get rid of the heavy feeling of dread and worry out of my stomach. _Please don't come for me Klaus. _It's all I could think about, hoping Klaus wouldn't come looking for me. If he rescuing me means him dying, then no I don't want to be rescued. I have lost people I care about before and I don't want to lose another. _Wait, did I just say I cared for Klaus?_ No one will notice I'm gone anyway; they are all too busy helping Elena as usual. Don't get me wrong I love Elena and she is my best friend but she is the one who always was number one in everyone's life. Even Klaus's as he needed her blood to make his hybrids.

I mustered my courage and spoke to Silas "What makes you think Klaus will come for me?"

Silas gave a menacing chuckle "Anyone can clearly see he is in love with you. Who would have thought a 1000 year old evil hybrid falling for a baby vampire? You are his weakness and I am using that."

_In love with me? Of course he isn't, I know he cares about me but no, not love. _

"You have been trapped in the earth for thousands of years, so how the fuck would you know what Klaus feels?" I asked.

"I have a source. I believe you two were close once, I believe his name was Tyler." Silas said with a smirk knowing it would hit a nerve.

_Tyler? No that's wrong! Why would he give Silas information! _

"Yes he also suggested that I take you and that way I lure Klaus to me." Silas said with a gleeful smile of malice.

_I felt like I had been stabbed. Why would Tyler even suggest the most powerful creature on earth to take and put me through the pain and fear I have been through? I felt my heart had been ripped out. Only 3 days ago he had told me he would return one day once he finds a way to be with me. _

"You are lying." No way would Tyler do that!

"Oh dear but I am not. Why would I have reason to lie? I don't care about your petty feelings. He wanted Klaus gone and looks like he would do anything to do that. Even sacrificing you to me."

_All of a sudden I felt a burning hate for Tyler. How could he? _I felt tears trickle out of my eyes. I briskly wiped them away.

"Well your plan will fail to lure Klaus, Tyler was wrong! No way will you be able to kill Klaus if he ever actually came because Klaus would beat and kill you, you piece of shit and I would help!" I screamed at him.

I saw his eyes turn dark and his gaze livid as he stormed over to me. I felt his hands grab my head and twist it around, sending again into complete darkness.

Stefan POV:

I walked up to the Mikaelson mansion. I couldn't believe I was going to Klaus for help, after everything I am going back to him for help. Caroline would kill me for letting Klaus involved since she doesn't like him. But I know Caroline and she does like him, she is just scared of admitting it. It didn't really bother me that much that Caroline did indeed like Klaus since she makes Klaus better a better man. How could I criticise Caroline's hidden feelings for Klaus when I have beginning to have my own about Rebekah. I was constantly worrying about Caroline and whether she was ok or more importantly whether she was dead or alive. I could hear Rebekah and Klaus arguing about something as I knocked on the door. I could hear Rebekah storming up to the door. The door flew open and she looked like she was about to murder whoever it was but soon as she me, she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Come in Stefan." Rebekah said. I stepped through the door and she shut it behind me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Stefan?" Klaus said (with his stupid cocky smile), stepping beside Rebekah.

"I need your help." I said. I saw Rebekah's curiosity go up a notch.

"Why would I help you when all you have done is plot behind my back about feeding the cure down my throat?" Klaus replied. "I have no interest in you Stefan. Let yourself out." Klaus turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" I shouted.

I saw Klaus stop and turn around. Curiosity and was it worry? burned in his eyes. I saw the same look in Rebekah's eyes.

"It's Caroline." I said.

**Hope you enjoyed it x **

**I will update again on Friday. **

**Review and follow if you liked it x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 guys! x**

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews **

**Enjoy **

Klaus's POV:

I felt my whole body stop at those 3 words. I was flooded with worry and fear and a feeling of gut wrenching sickness at the thought of Caroline in danger. From his words I knew she was in trouble. I swerved around grabbed Stefan and shoved him up against the wall.

"What do you mean? What's happened to her?" I screamed.

"Klaus stop it! Stefan is here to help." Rebekah said. Trust his sister to jump in defend Stefan.

I let go of Stefan and stand there, nervously, floods of emotion kept wavering through my body.

"I saw some blood on the way back and I called Caroline but her phone was on the floor. It was her blood Klaus. She's gone. I don't even know if she is alive. I came here for your help because Caroline is my best friend and I can't lose another person." Stefan said with a saddened expression on his face.

When he said he didn't know whether she was alive, I felt like my whole heart stopped and it had been ripped out of my chest. I paced up and down the hallway, thinking of what to do. I could feel the worried gazes of Bekah and Stefan as they watch me pace. For some reason this angered. How could they just stand there while Caroline could be in great pain or dead. At the thought of that, I winced. I couldn't lose her. She was my light in the whole of my dark years of been immortal. I loved her. _I loved her? _I did. I have all along. I would die for her, and if I have to die in order for her to live her life and then I don't care. She was my salvation. Stefan's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"First off, we need to think of who could have taken her. I mean Klaus has lots of enemies and any could have taken Caroline if it meant getting closer to Klaus." Stefan said. He had a point. I had always thought I was the one to save Caroline but I never imagined she could die because of me.

"Stefan I have hundreds of fucking enemies, I couldn't possibly decipher who would take her!" I shouted. I felt a burning rage for whoever took her and once I found them I will torture and kill them for even thinking of touching Caroline.

"You are forgetting the most obvious person who would take Caroline." Rebekah said. I looked at my sister with confusion. How could my little sister possibly know who could have taken Caroline out of my long list of enemies?

I saw Stefan give Rebekah a look that mirrored my own.

"Which most feared being of all the supernatural has recently been awoken and would do anything to kill you Nicklaus?" Rebekah said.

All of a sudden it hit me. Silas. Silas is awake. All of a sudden I had an urge to grab Rebekah and run. He was awake. But the fact that Caroline was taken by Silas made me feel sick and pulled from any thoughts about leaving her. What if he has killed her? The very thought made my eyes slightly water. No, he won't have killed her.

"I am going to rip Silas limb from limb and then I will kill him!" I yelled. I grabbed the nearest thing to me and flung it across the room. I saw my sister and Stefan flinch in response to the shattering sound of the lamp smashing into the wall.

"Listen, first off we need to find out where they could be before we think of possibly entertaining the idea of killing Silas." Stefan said. "We are all worried about Caroline right now but we need to be calm, for Caroline. She will be fine Klaus. But right now we need to focus on finding her." Stefan said. I knew he was right but it was Caroline. She is all I have left apart from my family. I need her.

"He is right Nick. I admit in the past I haven't particularly liked Caroline but right now even I am worried for her." Rebekah said. I couldn't help but smile at her words. He knew his sister never warmed up to Caroline.

"First off we need to find where she is and then we plan our next move." Stefan said. I nodded in response, trying to keep my emotions buried underneath. A little part of me didn't like Stefan seeing me weak, especially over love. I quickly brushed all thoughts of Stefan out of my mind and focused on saving the girl I love.

**Hope you liked it **

**Please review and follow if you like x**

**Sorry if it isn't that good but I was tired and revising at the same time.**

**I will update soon x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a while but here is chapter 5 **

**Enjoy x**

Caroline POV:

I woke up out of my black slumber to see a man sat next to me on a chair, gazing down at me intently. But it wasn't a gaze of love and admiration but of malice and was it wonder? Everything came back to me, Silas, his plan, him snapping my neck. I rubbed my neck with my hand, still feeling sore from when it was twisted and broken.

"Ah sleeping beauty has awoken." Silas said. I scowled at him. I suddenly realised I could move my body as before I was paralysed by a witch's spell. I could see the faint red burns from where the vervain ropes had been_. Why had he set me free?_ I looked around and realised I was no longer in the back of the van but in some kind of basement. It reminded me of the Lockwood cellar out in the woods. I felt a pang of pain from all the times me and Tyler had been out there, me helping him through those tough times and comforting him after. I shook all thoughts of Tyler out of my mind and focused on my current problem, Silas.

"Where are we?" I asked. I was hoping he would give something away, so I had an idea of where I was. My mind flicked to Klaus, hoping he was terrorising someone with his cocky and annoying presence instead of looking for me. I couldn't lose him. Not when I never gave him a chance with me.

"Why would I tell you dear but soon enough you will now and so will Nicklaus." Silas replied, his cold and cruel smile crept across his handsome face. Yes Silas was handsome, but not in a good way. He was handsome in a cold way.

"Klaus isn't that stupid. He wouldn't come on his own. I think 2 or 3 vampires would be out of your depth." I said. I saw Silas's face crumple in amusement. _What was so funny?_

"You think Nicklaus and what 2 baby vampires could take on me, the oldest and most powerful being on this earth. Oh dear I can see why Nicklaus is captivated by you, apart from your beauty, stubbornness and your ability to talk to others with such strength and bravery you make me laugh." Silas said with a detached cold smirk. I glared at him, hating his ability to assess my character.

"I think it's time put my plan in motion. Derek!" Silas shouted. I felt a twist of fear wrench my heart. _What did he mean? Who was Derek?_

A strikingly good looking man came bounding down the stairs. I am guessing this is Derek I thought to myself. He bowed in front of Silas before glancing at me. _What the hell? Why is he bowing to Silas like he is some sort of king? _"Tie her up to wall and you can play with her for a bit, torture whatever you want really, but make her scream, I need Nicklaus to hear her through the phone." I shouted out of protest and whimpered as Derek came near me with a cruel and sly smile.

He grabbed me roughly and shoved me up against the wall. I kicked him with all my strength but he was stronger. He shoved my arms above me and tied them together and then hooked the ties which bond my arms onto a hook above me. My feet dangled in the air. I struggled, trying to break free but it was useless. I saw Derek pick up a stake and walk towards me. I screamed and fought against the ropes but it was no use. I looked Derek in the eye as he plunged the stake into my stomach. I felt a whoosh of fiery pain jolt through me. My eyes watered. I felt like I was on fire, I realised that there was vervain on the stake as the stench invaded my nose. He stabbed me furiously over and over. I screamed as loud as I could. I couldn't hold the pain in anymore. My face was drenched by the salty tears streaming from my eyes. I heard Silas dial a number and the ringing tone pierced my ears. I felt a twist of fear as the recipient picked up the line.

Klaus POV:

So far we had no plan. For all I knew, she was dead. My salvation could be dead and my heart would go with her. I felt the buzz of my phone through my jeans. I saw Stefan look at me with a mixture of curiosity and hope. I felt my heart constrict, hoping it was Caroline calling to say she was safe.

"Well pick it up Nick!" Rebekah exclaimed.

I pulled my phone out and looked at the caller id. Unknown. I showed it to Rebekah and Stefan. They shook their heads simultaneously. I clicked the answer button and lifted it to my ear.

"Ah Nicklaus so nice to be finally talking to you, it's been a while." I saw Stefan stiffen and Rebekah mirrored the action. She grabbed Stefan's arm and Stefan held her hand in comfort. My body froze, I was talking to Silas. The one being who was more powerful than I was. The most feared of all the supernatural.

I saw red before my eyes. But I cleared it away. I had think straight for Caroline and not let my anger get in the way.

"Silas I will hunt you down and kill you, Where is she!" I shouted. I felt a wave of dread as I waited for him to reply.

"She is busy at the moment. She is spending some quality time with Derek. If you listen Nicklaus you can hear them." Silas said. I saw Stefan's eyes brim with tears just as Bekah's did. Through the phone I could hear Caroline, screaming and crying for someone to stop. I felt my heart break at her screams. I felt anger and pain seep through my body as Caroline's screams filtered through the phone. I saw Stefan clutch tightly onto Rebekah and his face was filled with pain and worry. I saw him flinch every time Caroline screamed. As did I. "Isn't it weird how time changes, before sex wasn't allowed until marriage but you know, people have it when they want and looks like Derek wants it now, how convenient Caroline is there to quell his urges. She's a beauty isn't she?"

"If he even dares to touch her I will kill him! I am going to make you regret you ever rose and took her." I shouted down the phone. I felt my heart ache at the thought of him or her torturer touching her and having his way. Every time she screamed down the phone, I felt a piece of me die with her.

"If you want to save the girl you love, then come to me Nicklaus and we will see who walks out alive. I'm 10 miles out of Mystic Falls in the abandoned hotel on highway 12." Silas said and with that he ended the call.

"We have to leave now." I said. I grabbed my keys and ran to door. All I could think about was getting to Caroline and getting her to safety. I came to an abrupt halt as Rebekah stood in front of me, with tears in her eyes.

"Bekah this is no time for you intervene! Step out the way before I kill you." I said, trying to calm down.

"Nick you can't go, he will kill you. I am not losing you. I have lost too many people." Rebekah cried. I brought her into a hug. Something I never thought I would do.

"Little sister, I have lived for 1000 years, I am a hybrid and a strong one, he won't kill me but I have to save Caroline. I love her." I said. And I did. I always will, whether she returns the feeling or not. "Come with me Bekah and help me and Stefan get Caroline home. With you two as back-up he won't kill me. " I said. I smiled at my sister, hoping it would encourage her to move and help me and she nodded in response.

**Hope you liked it x **

**Follow and review x I will update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry it took a while as people wanted the next chapter quickly x**

**Shout out to Xx Lost- In-The –Echo xX and KlarolinexDelenaxx for your great reviews and love for this story x **

Caroline POV:

I felt like I was about die, physically and emotionally. I felt my heart twist when Klaus agreed to meet Silas. _He couldn't be that stupid? He had to know Silas can kill him? Why would he risk himself?_ Even though I knew the answer, I couldn't believe it. He was doing this for me, because the big, bad hybrid finally cares enough for someone to risk his life. I could hear the worry and pain in Klaus's voice as he heard my screams and I even heard Rebekah crying! Silas's cold voice whipped me out of my thoughts.

"Derek you have fulfilled your purpose. You may go."

I felt a rush of relief. Just seconds before Silas said that, Derek was readying himself to rape me. I felt my body run cold at the thought. I felt like thanking Silas for sending Derek away. I saw Derek's disappointed face as Silas dismissed him. Through everything that happened to me I flashed my bitchiest smile at him as he ascended the stairs with a scowl on his face. I turned my attention to Silas and felt my anger build up.

"You have Klaus coming to you now! Let me go! I have served my purpose now let me fucking go!" I shrieked. My whole body hurt and

I just wanted to go home and curl up in bed. I knew I was on thin ice with the amount of times I have shouted at Silas but I couldn't hold my temper anymore. Patience wasn't my virtue, especially since I have been tortured mercilessly.

"Not yet my dear. I will release you only when Nicklaus is dead."

I felt my heart drop. I could only be released if Klaus was dead. I couldn't let that happen. I had to get out and quick. I surveyed my surroundings. There were no windows. No nothing. Just me chained to a wall and an empty chair where Silas was now not sat but upstairs; talking in hushed voices with someone, probably Derek. I rested my head back against the wall in defeat. _Ow!_ I felt something sharp hit the back of my head. A nail.

**I will update soon **

**Follow and review if you liked it x**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next chapter **

**Enjoy and if you liked it, review my story x**

Stefan POV:

I had never seen Klaus so worked up, so crazy. He must have been going full speed in the car. He was in love with Caroline. Who would have thought the evil hybrid that came to Mystic Falls only to kill would fall in love. I saw Klaus's face of determination, I knew Klaus would die for her and I would too. She is my best friend and has been there for me more than anyone recently. I felt something grip my hand. I looked down and saw Bekah's hand gripping mine. I squeezed her hand and she gave me a weak smile. It surprised me that she reacted the way she did to the phone call. It was no secret she hated Caroline but I suppose she loved Klaus and she was obviously worried about him. I leaned over to Bekah, her flowery scent overpowering me.

"Why did you react the way you did?" I asked Bekah in a hushed tone. I didn't know why I said it so quiet because Klaus is too deep in thought about Caroline to probably hear anything.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Everyone knows I don't like her but Nik loves her and if she dies then I know a piece of Nik will go with her and I can't lose him." Bekah replied, her eyes scanning Klaus as he drove.

I sat back, signalling I was finished talking to her. I couldn't help it but lately I couldn't help but feel little butterflies when I was near her. I was attracted to her for sure, who wouldn't be? I shook my head, how can you think of your feelings for Bekah I scolded myself when Caroline is in danger at this very moment. My stomach felt like a rock had settled in it. If I felt like this then I can't imagine how Klaus feels.

Klaus POV:

My whole body felt it was on overdrive. I felt sick with worry and pain. My Caroline is been tortured and could be dead for all I knew. I couldn't lose her, not without her knowing how much I love her. I knew without a doubt, if I could die, I would for her. Right now, Silas was touching her, torturing her. My gut twisted with fury at thought. My werewolf side took over, as if she was my mate and she was been touched by someone who was not me. I growled at the thought of that piece of shit known as Derek been anywhere near her. I couldn't wait to get my hands on Derek and Silas and make them wish that they never crossed me. The thought of blood and death calmed me, but only the tiniest bit. I still felt like a part of me was dying. I ached to see her, to touch her, to kiss her. No way was she dying before I kissed her or even before we have hot hybrid sex. I smiled at the thought despite the situation. No way was she getting out of that so easily.

"Nik, stop! We are here!" Bekah shouted. I was too deep in thought that I didn't see we had reached where Caroline was been held. I thrust open my door and slammed it so hard I was surprised the door didn't come off its hinges.

I started to run towards the door leading into the dark dilapidated building. The darkness of the night made me think of how empty my heart would be without Caroline. I felt my body run into someone. I growled and got ready to rip out their heart for been in my way and holding me up until I saw who it was.

"Bekah this is the second time you have got in my way! Move before I throw you out of the way." I shouted in her face. I saw my words had pained her and I felt a quick flash of remorse at my words but I swept them away. No time to be weak when I needed to save Caroline.

"Nik you can't run in their without a plan! Do you want to get yourself killed!" Bekah said. I knew she had a point but I couldn't rest until Caroline was safe.

"She's right Klaus. We need a plan first. Your actions could harm Caroline." Stefan said. I glanced at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. Ah Stefan, always so serious.

"Fine. Since you are all so hung up on the idea of a plan let's make one and quickly."

**Hope you liked it x **

**Will update soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry the update took a while but here it is**

**Enjoy it and leave reviews x**

Caroline POV:

_Previous Caroline POV (chapter 6) - I rested my head back against the wall in defeat. Ow! I felt something sharp hit the back of my head, a nail. _

I had to get out now! I scanned the room, looking for anything to use to help me escape. The room was empty. I hung my head in defeat. There was no way I could get out. But since when has Caroline Forbes ever given up? Never! I could still feel the nail digging into the top of my head. _Wait a minute… _The nail! All I had to was to get the rope low enough to the nail and use that to slowly cut through the bindings. I looked up and saw the rope binding my hands was connected to the ceiling. All I had to do was to tug on the hook the rope was hung on and pull it from the ceiling and use the nail to cut myself free from the bindings.

With my plan in motion I started to tug on my bindings, using my remaining vampire strength. I continued to tug on the rope, already seeing the hook start to come loose in the ceiling. With every tug, the vervain ropes sizzled further into my wrists. I gritted my teeth and continued to pull on the rope. Some of the dust from the ceiling sprinkled down, landing on my hair and face. I looked up to see the hook was half hanging out of the ceiling. One more tug and the rope would free. The only flaw was that when the rope came out I had to catch the hook before it landed on the floor otherwise the bang of the hook would alert Silas. The thought of him catching me now made my stomach drop. I stopped to listen and caught the slight murmurs of Silas and Derek. Good, I hadn't disturbed them. With one last tug, the hook came free bringing a scattering of dust with it. Through the dust, my eyes watered, not letting me see where the hook was. Through the dust, I saw a dark shape fall past my eyes. I threw my still bound hands out and caught the hook in my hands. I blew out a huff of relief. A couple of seconds later and that hook would have fallen on the floor, alerting Silas down here. Thanks to my vampire sight, I saw the hook through the dust. I placed the hook down on the floor next to me, doing it so silently that I couldn't even hear it been placed on the floor myself. I stood back up, careful to make no noise.

I turned back towards the nail and started to scratch the nail over my bindings. The sizzling of the vervain made my eyes water and I felt like stopping and giving up, but I knew if I didn't help Klaus then he could die and I wouldn't be able to live with myself, because even now my little attraction to him was growing into something else. I cared for him. I brushed away the thought of Klaus from my mind and rubbed my bindings harder against the nail. I could see that I was half way through the binding. This was going to take too long, so mustering up my strength I broke off the remaining rope from my wrists, ignoring the acidic burning from the vervain. I rubbed my red wrists, grateful the ropes were now off. _Now what do I do? Do I just go up there and face Silas myself or wait for Klaus to show up? _My plan making was cut off by the sudden descent of footsteps on the stairs. _Shit! _

I ran to the corner of the room nearest the stairs hoping I could use the element of surprise and speed and get the hell out of this hell hole. A broad set of shoulders appeared in front of me. I sucked in my breath and saw I was literally inches from Derek. I saw him look towards where I once was. I saw him take in the broken ropes and the dust. I felt his back tense and scan the room. Before I even realised what I was doing I leaped onto his back and sunk my teeth into his neck. His arms thrashed around in a desperate attempt to break free. I used my free hand to grasp his head and with one big tug on my part, I turned his head and broke his neck. I caught his body, so it wouldn't fall and make Silas suspicious. I laid him onto the ground, feeling a little bit of guilt that I had killed him. He was someone's father or son but I had to do it.

I leant against the wall, feeling like I was about to collapse. First I was tortured, then I had to escape and just now I had to take out a 300 pound werewolf. You could understand why I felt like collapsing. I tuned into my hearing and listened. I could hear Silas talking to someone on the phone but it wasn't Klaus. _Klaus. _I couldn't help it but my thoughts wandered to him again. For a moment I thought I had gone crazy because I swore I heard Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus arguing. I listened again.

"Stefan, we have gone over the plan. I am going to go in while you go around the back and find Caroline. Once you find her, get her to safety and don't come back. Bekah and I will sort out Silas." Klaus said.

He really is here! I felt screaming out his name but I knew it would only complicate things.

I listened in again and heard the sound of a door been opened and Silas's cold voice saying "Ah Nicklaus, I see you have finally arrived."

**Did you like it?**

**Leave me some reviews with what you thought! x**

**Should update soon! x **


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, the next chapter here! Fan fiction was being annoying and wouldn't let me upload but here it is now! x**

**Oh btw, I didn't really know what Silas is so I presumed he is a witch/vampire thing. Review and tell me if you know what he is supposed to be! **

**Enjoy guys **

Stefan POV:

I didn't like the idea of leaving Bekah with Silas. But she did have Klaus. And after all, she is over 1000 years old. I still couldn't help but worry about her and I suppose about Klaus as well. He was once my friend, and I know deep down I do care about him. All the drama aside, I have kind of liked working with the original siblings, it took my mind off Elena and made me realise my world just doesn't revolve around her. I care about others than just her, like my brother, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Klaus and Bekah. Once again my thoughts had thrown me off the plan. I was here to get Caroline out of the building while Klaus and Bekah took care of Silas.

I walked to the back of the hotel, and came up to a door. Before I opened it, I checked behind me just to make sure no one was watching. I couldn't hear or see anyone lurking in the darkness, so I opened the door slowly, trying not to make a sound and alert Silas or anyone else who could be in the building. I closed the door behind me, once again taking my time to make no noise. I looked through the darkness and saw a winding corridor before me. Down the corridor I could hear the distant voices of Klaus and Silas conversing. So I wasn't going to go down that corridor, which would obviously take me right into the room where Silas was. A little further into the corridor were many doors and Caroline could be in any of the rooms. Not to mention there was also a whole top floor as well. It was too much ground to cover. So I stood and listened, to see if I could hear a 5th heartbeat, which would indicate Caroline was here and make it easy for me to locate her. A beating thrum of a heart filled my ears and a familiar smell of blood invaded my nose. _Caroline! _She was here; I followed the smell of the blood and the heartbeat, letting my smell guide me to Caroline. I came to a door which led down to what seemed to be the basement. I opened the door carefully and descended the stairs and I felt a fist connect with my face.

"Stefan is that you!" Caroline exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

I nodded while holding my nose. I could see her body relax and her face broke out into a smile as she hugged me. I clutched onto her. I couldn't believe I was this close to losing my best friend.

"I'm so glad you here Stef!" Caroline said. I put a finger to my lips to signal to be quiet. She nodded in response.

"Care, I am here to get you out. Come on, we have to get out of here now and get you to safety." I said, already pulling on her arm to drag up the stairs.

"Wait, what about Klaus and Bekah? Where are they?" Caroline asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Klaus and Bekah are with Silas. I have to get you out of here while they distract him. Don't worry, they will be fine." I assured her. But I couldn't help but think that they may not be ok. They might not make it out. I couldn't lose Bekah. Or Caroline for that matter, so I had to get her out, even if I have to snap her neck and carry her out. Of course she is going to be stubborn and stay behind. She'll want to help.

"No I can't leave him Stefan. I mean I can't leave them." Caroline said with a defiant stare.

"Care, I know you care for him and don't even deny it. Klaus was out of his mind when he found out you were gone. He wants you safe, so let's get you safe." I said, hoping she would agree and let me get her out because she was in no state to fight, especially fight a 2000 year old witch/vampire.

"No Stefan I can't. I can't lose more people I care about. My dad's gone, Jeremy's gone, Tyler's gone and I barely recognise Elena now and I can't lose anyone else. I know it's crazy that I like him because he is the big bad hybrid that has destroyed everyone's lives but I just can't help it, I care about him." Caroline exclaimed. I could see she was quite nervous to see my reply. I guess she is expecting me to have a go at her about how she could like him and say I hate her for it.

"Care its ok. I don't care that you like Klaus, because I like Bekah and how can I criticize you when I like her, she is equally as bad. But Klaus needs you safe, I need you safe. Now come on, I am getting you out of here and Klaus and Bekah will be out shortly." I said, pleading Caroline with my eyes.

"I'm sorry Stefan." She said as she sped up the stairs. I ran after her only to come to a confused stop. Caroline was stood at the top of the stairs with a confused and angry look on her face.

"Care, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't get out, there's like a barrier." Caroline said.

I came up beside Caroline and tried to get through the door, but I was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Fuck. It's a spell. Like the tomb spell. Vampires go in and can't get back out." I said. Great what was I going to do now? Caroline was still in the building and she was injured. She needed blood to heal.

"No, no, no, no! I have to get out. He needs my help." Caroline said while pounding her fist on the barrier.

"Care calm down it won't help anything. Once Klaus and Bekah are finished with Silas, they will call Bonnie and she can come lift the spell." I said, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look me in the eye. She slowly nodded and I saw her eyes tear up.

I held her arm and guided her down the stairs and sat her down on the chair that was in the basement. I saw silent tears make their way down her cheeks. I couldn't blame her for crying, after everything she has been through. I listened and eventually, I tuned in to the conversation between Klaus, Bekah and Silas and I saw Caroline do the same.

"Release Caroline now!" Klaus shouted.

"She has fulfilled her purpose, so let her go! You have Nik now so there is no need for Caroline to be here." Bekah said. I could almost picture her angry face as she said those words.

"I'm not an idiot, I know your friend Stefan is down there with her. Bad thing is they can't get out. I used a spell, concealing them in that room, looks like they are trapped. Your precious Caroline is not out of harm's way yet Nicklaus." Silas said. I could hear the malice in his voice.

"I will rip from limb to limb and then kill you!" Klaus screamed. I could feel so many emotions in his words. How could have we ever called him an emotionless monster?

"Now, now Nicklaus, no need to be rude. Your precious Caroline and Stefan will be released but of course they are going to join us and watch the show, watch me shove the stake through your sister's heart and then yours." Silas said.

I froze at his words just as Caroline did. He couldn't make us watch them die. I felt my hands tremble and my eyes tear up. I saw Caroline again crying and shaking. I gripped onto her hand, trying to reassure her and give her some strength but it only made her cry harder. Over my time I had seen countless people die, women and children but the fact that we were going to possibly see Bekah and Klaus die right in front us was too much for me to take. It reminded me of when Damon and I were human, and on the night of the vampire rounding, Damon was shot and he had died in my arms. I couldn't go through that again. So I let all my tears out, the ones I had held in over the decades and just cried.

I felt Caroline stiffen beside me at the sound of a chanting voice near the top of the stairs. They were lifting the spell off the basement, so we could leave and join Silas and the others. I wiped my eyes and readied myself, despite the sick feeling in my stomach. I heard a pair of footsteps descend on the stairs. They were obviously here to take us to Silas, to make us witness Silas kill Bekah and Klaus, after all Silas was more powerful and older than Klaus and Bekah. I held Caroline's hand and gave her a weak smile as we were led up the stairs and out of the door which was once sealed with a witch's spell.

**Did you like it? **

**Leave reviews about this chapter, telling me what you thought x **

**Bye for now x **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! Chapter 10! I haven't updated as quickly as I wanted to x **

**Review if you enjoyed it x **

**Klaus POV: **

**I could hear the cries of Caroline and Stefan so near to me but why did it seem like they were so far away? I couldn't believe if I failed, Caroline would watch me die, watch as the white oak stake plunges into my heart. This would most certainly break her. She hates to see anyone in distress, kind of like Stefan. I could see why they were such good friends. I felt someone's hand snake round mine, squeezing hard. **

"**Sister I'm afraid if you clench any harder my hand will fall off." I said with a chuckle despite the situation. **

**Rebekah looked meekly at me with an expression I took as a silent apology. I saw the fear in her eyes and the unshed tears which would undoubtedly be shed in a minute or two. But I wouldn't let Silas win. I had to do this for Caroline, Stefan and Bekah. I knew if he does manage to kill me and Bekah then Stefan and Caroline would be next. I felt my heart clench at the thought of Caroline's life been taken from her. She had centuries yet to explore and discover the world. She has barely lived. If she died tonight it would be my fault. I felt my determination broaden. I was a 1000 year old hybrid who was immortal. I can do this. I will end Silas and then I would be safe. I wouldn't have to worry about him plunging the white oak stake into my back at any time. The people I loved and cared for would be safe as well. Even if I had to die to keep them safe from Silas I would. **

"**Ah the lovely Caroline and Stefan have finally graced us with their presence." Silas proclaimed. **

**My head whipped to Caroline and I flinched. Never had I seen Caroline so damaged. Her dress was in tatters, blood, tears and soot streaked her face and her hair was a wild tangle of blonde curls. I could see the red burns which were still visible on her delicate creamy skin. I felt my whole body shake with anger at the sight of her. I felt like ripping anyone apart, to exact my anger and worry on them.**

**I looked into her eyes and saw her face was so full of emotion, full of worry, fear and hope. I withheld the urge to run to her and kiss her. I watched as a young woman (probably one of Silas's slaves) bind Stefan and Caroline roughly to chairs with vervain ropes. **

**Stefan and Caroline both yelled in pain as the vervain burned deeper into their wrists. **

**I ran forward only to be stopped by an invisible force. I pounded on the barrier as hard as I could. I saw Bekah's face contorted full of worry and pain as she watched Stefan and Caroline yell out as the vervain rope dug deeper into their wrists. **

"**Silas let me through now otherwise I will kill you in the most horrible way possible!" I yelled. I felt tears brim at the sight of Caroline's tears which were now heavily streaming down her face. I saw Silas chuckle as he watched me and Bekah pound on the barrier. Right then I knew it was hopeless. There was no way violence would get me through this witch's barrier, not even the combined strength of two original vampires would break this obstruction. **

"**Klaus, help me. It hurts." Caroline said, while desperately trying to remove her hands from the burning ropes. **

**I felt helpless against this barrier. I yelled as I pounded on it, desperately hoping it would give way. I would have given anything to be able to run her to her now and comfort her in my arms. I would even relive Henrick's death again if it meant Caroline would be safe and unharmed. **

"**Silas release them now!" Bekah screeched. "I can't see him hurt." I guess she was referring to Stefan. I always knew Bekah had loved Stefan. **

**Only Bekah's demands seemed to float right through Silas as he twisted a vervain rope around Stefan's neck. Bekah yelled at the top of her lungs as Stefan cried in pain. I could smell the acidic vervain slowly burn its way into Stefan's neck. **

"**No stop it!" Bekah shrieked. Silas tightened the rope tighter around Stefan's neck, cutting off his breath. I saw him grasp at the rope on his neck, only to gasp in pain and yank his hands away. "I am going to rip your heart out and then shove it back down your throat. You don't deserve love. You don't deserve to die, I hope you spend the rest of your life suffering because you know, even in death you are alone." Bekah spat at Silas. **

**Silas's eyes darkened and his expression tightened. Silas ran through the barrier, breaking it as he ran through it and snapped Bekah's neck. **

"**No!" Stefan shouted out. I could hear so much pain behind his words.**

**I roared at Silas as my sisters body fell limply to the floor. I leaped towards Silas only to be met with a stake into my stomach. I looked into his eyes and saw how empty and hollow they were. I fell to my knees while trying to pull it out. It felt like the stake was travelling up my body, towards my heart. Only I knew it was only Silas in my head. He was making me believe it was about to pierce my heart. All of a sudden I felt paralysed. I couldn't move. I couldn't even move to pull the stake out anymore, another trick of his. He was making me believe that I was paralysed. **

"**No stop it! Please!" Caroline shouted. I turned my head towards her, to see her staring at me, shouting my name. I couldn't even hear her, there was an ear piercing ringing which invaded my ears making me yell out.**

"**Stop!" I screamed, the ringing noise still bouncing around in my ears. **

**I saw Silas say something and leave the room. I tried to move my body, move anything but I couldn't. I tried to block out the ringing noise which still buzzed in my ears. **

**I turned my head towards Caroline and Stefan, to see them desperately shouting something. I focused on Caroline as the stake started to scrape my lungs. I saw the way her beautiful blue green eyes blazed and the way her blonde hair whipped around as she continued to shout in my direction. Slowly the buzzing noise started to quieten until I couldn't hear it anymore and in its place came Caroline's voice shouting my name. **

"**Klaus!" Caroline screamed. "Can you hear me? It's all Silas. Focus on me and my voice. I can bring you back from his tricks. He's making you believe you are paralysed and that the stake is near your heart!" She shouted. **

**I nodded at her. I focused on the memory of her at my families dance, the way she looked so ravishing and strong when she walked into the room. The way the blue ball gown made her blue-green eyes twinkle.**

"**Klaus. Remember when I said you couldn't be saved. I was wrong. You can be because I see so much humanity in you. You can be loved and you are loved." Caroline said. I could feel the paralysed feeling slowly start to fade as I regained feeling in my legs and arms.**

"**Continue Care it's working!" Stefan shouted as he watched me move my arms to the stake to rip it out. I could still feel it scraping near my heart. One move and I would be dead. **

"**Klaus, I care about you. I really do. I love the attention you give me, the way you put me first. How I am the first one who you have loved in your vampire existence." Caroline said. I saw love and desperation in her eyes, willing me to believe her but also hoping her words would work. I felt my heart leap as I replayed the words over in my head. She cared for me. She always has. I felt all the pains from the stake evaporate; the feeling of the stake almost piercing my heart was gone. I looked down to see the stake just jutting out of my lower stomach. I yanked the stake out and threw it away from me. **

"**You did it Care." Stefan shouted. "You brought him back." I saw Caroline's face stream with more tears. **

**I started to stride towards Caroline, desperate to get to her and hold her in my arms. As I neared her and Stefan, I was met by a burning pain which seared my head and my brain. I felt like I was on fire. I dropped to my knees and clutched my head, roaring out in agony. **

"**Now Nicklaus, not so fast, the fun has only just started to begin." Silas said. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**I introduced a new character into my story and she will play a vital part in this story. **

Klaus POV:

I clutched my head in agony as my sight become blurry and the voices around me slurred. Through my blurry vision I couldn't seem to find Bekah. Where was she?

Bekah POV:

I had to leave them. They needed help. No way would they be able to defeat Silas. So I left them. I didn't want to but I had to. I hated the sight of seeing Nik in so much pain. I never thought I'd see Nik be brought to his knees. I hated seeing Stefan in agony, it brought up emotions I never thought I had.

We needed her. She was the only one strong enough to possibly bring Silas down and free my brother from the torture Silas was putting him through. As much I despised her, we needed her and fast. I don't know how long Nik will last. Tonight has shown me that I had my brother wrong. He isn't this emotionless monster who loves no one. He loves Caroline. It's obvious. He wouldn't put his life on the line for anyone. And I know he loves me, Elijah as well. And even bloody Kol. I could see Nik was distraught over Kol's death. We all were. We 4 made a vow which was "Always and forever." Now Kol was dead, that vow was meaningless. But I will always stick by Nik and Elijah, forever.

I saw that I was in Mystic Falls and so made the sharp turn towards her house. She may be reluctant to help me, but when I tell her Caroline and Stefan are there, she will most certainly help me. I neared her house and ran up to the porch and pounded on her door.

I heard footsteps rapidly run down the stairs from within the house. I could hear her muttering to herself as she flung open the door and stared at me with a confused and surprised look on her face.

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Bonnie I need your help." I replied.

Bonnie POV:

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?" I asked.

Why was Bekah at my house? I felt increasingly worried as Rebekah's face showed worry and pain. What had happened that it would drive Bekah to my door asking for help?

"Bonnie I need your help." Rebekah replied.

Ok now I knew something was wrong. No way would Bekah turn up at my door asking for help unless it was very serious or to simply kill me. I felt like a big rock had settled over my stomach.

"What's happened?" I asked worriedly.

"It's Klaus, Stefan and Caroline." Bekah said. I could feel so many emotions radiate off Bekah.

"What? Why are Caroline and Stefan with Klaus?" I asked. I felt the big weight over my heart suddenly get heavier.

"Look Bonnie, Silas took Caroline and Silas is using her to get my brother because we all know Klaus is in love with her." Rebekah said in a rush.

"Is Caroline okay?" I asked. God why was it her that was dragged deeper and deeper into this life. She doesn't deserve it. I wasn't at all fazed by the Klaus thing. I knew he loved her and I knew that Caroline loved him back; she just doesn't want to admit it.

"Caroline is far from fine and so are Stefan and Nik! So Silas said that he would only release Caroline if Klaus came to him. Klaus was frantic and he wanted to find Caroline fast and get her safety. Nik didn't care if he would die in the process. So Stefan and I decided we would go with him. But our plan went wrong. Silas has Caroline and Stefan tied to chairs with vervain ropes around their bodies and he is torturing my brother as we speak. I know you have no reason to care for my brother but he loves Caroline and Caroline cares for him and she would hate for you to not help him as well. So please Bonnie. We need you and your magic to take down Silas. Possibly kill him if we can." Bekah said in a rush.

"I'll help you Bekah, only if Nik promises afterwards to change. To not spill a drop of innocent blood while he is here in Mystic Falls. I'll help. I'm sick of hiding in the shadows, scared of Silas. But I'm strong enough. I will do whatever to make sure Caroline and Stefan are safe." I said. I would do this. No way will this son of a bitch torture my friends and scare us away from our home. I felt my magic begin to stir, wanting to break out and lash out at anyone or anything. I breathed deeply. I needed to conserve my strength if I wanted to bring down Silas. I knew I was strong enough.

"Oh god thank you Bonnie." Bekah said, letting out a huge breath. "So what is our plan? We can't kill him without using the cure and he has that."

"I know. With the veil already down there isn't much we can do. The best possibility would be to feed Silas the cure and kill him but he has that." I sighed. Right now everything felt hopeless. For all we knew, Silas could have killed Care or Stefan. We needed a plan and quick.

"I think the best chance we have is for you to hurt him any way you can with your magic while I get Stefan, Caroline and Nik free and get those 3 to safety. Then we can think of a plan to bring Silas down when Damon and Elena get back. Right now our priority is to get my brother, Stefan and Caroline to safety before Silas hurts them anymore or worse kills them." Bekah said.

I could see her increasing worry every minute we were stood on my porch. I had to stay strong for them. I couldn't let my emotions run free otherwise my magic would as well.

"That sounds good. I will distract Silas while you get your brother, Stefan and Caroline out. Don't come back for me, I will be right behind you. Just get them into the car and wait for me. If I'm not in the car in 5 minutes, leave." I explained. I felt adamant about Bekah leaving me with Silas. If I went down, then he was coming with me. At least I would know that Stefan and Caroline would be safe and the whole of Mystic Falls.

"No, I won't leave you, Caroline and Stefan won't let me. They will just go back for you. Once I have them out of the building Nik can take them back to the car and I will wait for you. If anything goes wrong you have a 1000 year old vampire to help you." Bekah said. I could see she wasn't going to budge on that so I nodded my head.

"Bekah why do you care about Stefan and Caroline? I can see you do so don't tell me you don't." I questioned. I was curious why Bekah wanted to help them so much.

"I've never hated them. Especially Stefan." Bekah said while looking at the ground. I could see she was uncomfortable talking about it. I was surprised she didn't have a bitchy remark about minding my own business.

It hit me all of a sudden; she was in love with Stefan. I remember her at prom staring at Stefan as he danced with Elena. I knew they had a history, but I thought well, that was history. But obviously we all thought wrong.

"You love Stefan don't you?" I asked. I knew she did but I wanted to see what she would say.

"If I did it's none of your business." Bekah snapped.

There's the Bekah I know, the bitchy and insecure vampire.

"Ok. Well where are they then?" I asked, eager to get going and save my friends. I couldn't wait to unleash all my anger and grief onto Silas, the grief of losing Jeremy, the anger of him torturing my friends, of losing Elena as my friend.

"The abandoned hotel 10 miles out of Mystic Falls on highway 12." Rebekah replied while gazing into the darkness.

A perfect place for an evil psychopath to torture my friends.

"Have you called Damon?" I asked. He needed to know that his brother was being tortured by Silas. Also he had the right to know that in the worst case scenario Stefan might not make it out of there. The thought of that made my stomach twist. No way would he die or Caroline for that matter because I wouldn't let it. I would die before any of them did.

"Why would I … oh no I haven't." Rebekah said, realising what I meant by calling Damon. "I'll do it now. Doesn't Elena need to know?" Bekah asked while pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Elena's emotions are off, she won't care." I stated and watched as Bekah lifted the phone to her ear, waiting for Damon to pick up the phone. "Put it on speaker." I said. She nodded in response as she clicked the button and the ringing tone became louder.

"Blondie, this is an unwelcome surprise." Damon said. I could tell he had said that with his classic Damon smirk.

"Shut up Damon." Rebekah and I both said at the same time. I saw Bekah smile weakly at me but I just concentrated on the task in front of me.

"Oooh I have Judgy speaking to me as well. Aren't I lucky?" Damon said with a humorous tone.

I scoffed at his nickname for me and said into the phone…

"Damon, I don't have time for your games this is serious."

"What's happened now? Is Silas too much for you all to handle?" He said back. I could hear the slight worry in his voice.

"It's Stefan." Bekah said into the phone. I could see her face again resumed to that worried expression she had when she knocked on my door.

"What about my baby bro?" Damon asked. I could hear the underlying worry as he asked about Stefan.

So Rebekah retold everything from when Caroline had disappeared, to her, Stefan and Klaus going to rescue her and up until when Stefan and Klaus were being tortured.

"Ugh, Stefan always gets himself into trouble. God!" Damon shouted. I heard through the phone that Damon hit something, hard. I knew Damon loved his brother as much as Stefan did. Damon just always hid it.

"But there's more Damon. When we go get them, our plan might not go well. We might not come back out. For all we know Stefan could be dead right now, or Caroline." I said. I felt my eyes tear at the thought of either of them dying. I brushed them away roughly with my hand.

"That can't happen, I can't lose him, or Caroline because Elena would kill me. Just bring them all home." Damon said quietly through the phone.

"We will Damon." Bekah said. She ended the call and slipped her phone into her pocket.

I knew we would bring them all home, for Damon, for all of us.

**I made it extra-long so you guys can enjoy this story. **

**There will be Klaroline in the next chapter as this chapter was focused more on the plan of how they will be rescued from Silas **

**Review guys! Xx **


End file.
